Fate
by ksjf2012
Summary: A new town, and a new school for Lucy's senior year. The only reason she moved was because her parents were murdered amd she needed family. But what if the minute she moved away and moved on, her past followed her?
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't sure what the beauty of being outside in the 100-degree weather was. How could people walk around, hell even run around the heat without collapsing from heat stroke? More importantly how could someone want to run errands and sit in hot leather lined cars just to complain they were hot? Eventually the sun would go down, and the temperature would drop to maybe 95. But until they, why not stay inside and do something productive like read a book or do, literally, nothing. Like I was. Okay, well technically I was supposed to be working in the tiny little café I was sitting in reading my book, but in the last hour we've only had two customers. I blamed the heat for the slow day. No one wants a hot coffee and a warmed-up muffin. "So…." I glance up from the thick, old, worn out book in front of me on the counter and gave a small friendly smile to my beautiful Aunt walking towards me from behind the counter. "You went to the mall yesterday. Did you meet any cute boys?" I rolled my eyes, blushing and looking down at my book. "Its okay. Jane told me you avoided everyone around you, except her. I appreciate you taking her school clothe shopping." I nodded gently turning the fragile page crossing my left leg over the other. "School starts in four days sweetheart. I hate to think about you walking in that huge building with no one to confide in." Her voice sounded sad and sincere, but it did nothing for me.

"I have a feeling once people find out I'm the weird new girl who moved here from New York because her parents were killed I'll have plenty of people interested in me." She sighed, and I looked up smirking slightly. "I'll be okay Aunt Marie. I'll find the first person who likes Led Zeppelin as much as I do and have a new bestie." She shook her head refilling my strawberry lemonade and I sat up a little. "You said it yourself. This high school as a great music teacher. I'll make plenty of friends in there when they hear my dope ass guitar skills." She laughed out loud setting the jug of lemonade down just as the door to the café opened, dinging loudly throughout. I glanced to it watching four guys walk in, all smiling pulling off sunglasses on their faces. I sat up a little watching them walk to the small case of baked goods and tried to get a good look at all of them. Two of them were rather tall, taller than their two other friends. All of them looked really…cute. I leaned forward on the counter watching them point at different foods, talking quietly to each other. I probably could have stared at them all day, but my Aunt's voice broke through and made me snap out of my thoughts.

"Hey there boys! Haven't seen you in a while. I was worried that coach of yours killed you in summer camp." I grabbed my glass of lemonade and watched one of the shorter guys lean forward and smile big at my Aunt.

"We weren't killed but our souls have been crushed." My aunt laughed putting her hands into the pockets of her apron as the guy looked down into huge display case. "My mom wanted me to pick up some of your oatmeal raisin cookies for my dad's homecoming party tonight. And while I got them she wanted me to make sure you guys were coming still." I turned my head slightly hearing this and saw my Aunt look over to me, still smiling. As soon as she turned to me, all four boys also looked, and I felt like I was set on fire.

"Of course. Hey, can you help me package up some cookies?" I swallowed hard, nodding and slid off my stool putting my head down looking at the ground. I walked behind the counter and grabbed one of the pretty decorated carrying boxes as I went. When I got next to my Aunt I looked up, smiling small at the guys in front of me. All of them had their eyes glued to my face and it made my cheeks flush. "Gentlemen, I would like you to meet my niece, Lucy. She is living with me for her senior year and going to be helping out at the café every now and then. She actually is going to be going to your school as well!" I turned to my aunt quick, swallowing hard as she started to grab cookies, putting them in the box I was holding open. She had this devilish grin on her face that made me hate her for just a second.

"Nice to meet you Lucy." I turned slowly to the four boys, all now smiling big. "My mom said your niece would be coming tonight too." I looked down into the box as she piled more cookies in and bit my bottom lip. "I'm Logan. Logan Mitchell. These are my friends, Carlos, James and Kendall." I nodded looking back up and forced a smile seeing two of the guys give each other weird looks making me feel self-conscious. "How do you not go into diabetic comas living with your Aunt? All these sweets around you and what not?" I looked at Logan who was giving me an almost flirty look and found my voice.

"It might sound shocking to hear, but you start to get sick of cookies and baked goods after a while." He smiled big as he leaned forward a little more and my aunt took the box from me.

"Well here you go Logan. Tell your mom we are really excited for the party tonight and have her text me if there is anything I can bring." Logan grabbed the box from my Aunt and nodded. "You must be so happy your dad is coming home." I let my Aunt wrap an arm around my shoulders as Logan pulled his wallet out of his short pocket and placed two bills on the counter top. He shrugged smiling gripping onto the box still looking at me but turning to my Aunt.

"I happy he's not going back and so is my mom." I saw my Aunt nod out of the corner of my eye and I looked down shoving my hands into the pockets of my apron tied around my waist. "Thanks for the cookies Maire! See you tonight. And nice meeting you Lucy." I looked up quick and smiled small watching him back out waving small. He nudged two of his friends while the fourth walked out behind them. I raised my head a little seeing them all shove into each other, Logan getting shoved gently by his friends as they walked to a big black SUV. I took a step forward and rested my hip on the counter watching Logan pile into the driver's side while the other three followed suites.

"That boy is such a sweetheart. And he seemed to really like you." I shook my head turning my back to the door and watched her start to walk back to her kitchen where she hand baked everything. Everyday.

"We barely said two words to each other. How do you always seem to pick up on stuff that's not there?" She simply laughed loudly letting the swinging door shut behind her leaving me alone in the café. I sighed out turning and grabbed the two tens on the counter Logan left and quickly opened the cashier drawer much like I had done a billion times before in the 2 weeks that I've been here. As I placed the bills inside the drawer I heard the door open and I glanced up quick, smiling big, and fake. It faded fast seeing one of the guys who just left walking in, pulling out his wallet sunglasses still on his face.

"Umm…hey." I closed the drawer and turned completely to him and nodded. "Can I grab four waters?" I nodded again and walked the short length down the counter and squatted down opening up the small refrigerator reaching in. "I'm Kendall by the way." I looked over my shoulder and saw he was looking down at me leaning on the counter, sunglasses on his face still. As I grabbed the four waters I stood up and kicked the door shut. I gently set them in front of him and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Kendall. That'll be 6 bucks." He nodded pulling out a ten from his wallet and I grabbed it walking back to the register. I pushed all the necessary buttons and waited for the drawer to open. As it did I watched him walk in front of me and noticed the ratted and sort of holy Metallica shirt he was wearing. As I grabbed his change I looked up and smirked slightly. "You do know that Metallic sold out and stopped being cool like 20 years ago right?" His mouth dropped slightly, and I laughed handing him his change.

"They are a hell of a lot better than Megadeath." He motioned to my shirt and I giggled watching him put his wallet back in the back pocket of his jeans, also smiling. "Thanks…and I'll see you tonight." I nodded crossing my arms over my chest watching him walk out. As he stepped out the door he glanced back making the butterflies flutter in my stomach. He continued walking outside and I watched him climb in the passenger seat of the car just as my Aunt squealed behind me making me jump and groan. She ran out from the kitchen and collided into me as I told her to calm down and take it easy but still had a smile on my face.

I felt giddy just thinking about the four boys in I was introduced to today, but more specifically the two who talked to me. My Aunt closed her café down early, so we could go home and get ready to go to Logan's house for his dad's homecoming party. Aunt Marie told me his dad was a Colonel in the Army and was finally retiring. He was coming home, and his family was so happy they decided to throw a party for him, inviting almost everyone in town. Our town wasn't very large, so it made sense. But after my Aunt told my Uncle who was the town Sherriff, that I was introduced to four boys my age, he started to make me feel like I didn't want to go. Mostly because he told me if any of them even talked to me he'd punch them in the face. I couldn't tell if he was serious but ignored him as I got myself ready in the bathroom. I decided to wear another band shirt hoping it would draw Kendall to me and talk with me. I put on a pair of high waisted black shorts and tucked my AC/DC shirt into the shorts and tightened a black leather belt around me. I put my plain black vans on and applied very little makeup. I spritzed some perfume on my neck and shoved my phone into my back-pocket walking downstairs.

I stopped right at the bottom of my Aunt and Uncles house smiling small. My two cousins, a 12 year old girl named Jane and a nine-year-old boy named Steven, were sitting in the middle of the living room dressed and ready to go playing with their brand new Beagle puppy they named Spot. I took a step towards them to join them before we left but stopped. Sitting on top of the mantle in a nice dark brown wooden frame was a picture of my parents and I, just last Christmas. I tried to swallow the hard-dry lump in my throat seeing their smiling faces, but it felt like I was going to throw up instead. I squeezed my eyes shut and blindly sat down on the couch next to the stairs letting out a hard breath. I only opened my eyes when I heard my Aunt and Uncle walking down the stairs and put on my usual fake smile. I stood up as they got in front of me and asked their kids if they were ready. They jumped up and ran to the front door, Steven grabbing my hand as he went.

The car ride was loud and full of laughter as the two kids talked about their fun summer day of going swimming in the backyard with their dad and then taking the puppy to the park. I engaged in the conversation letting Jane tell me about her worries for her first day of middle school. I sort of helped her through her worries just as we pulled up a long driveway. I frowned seeing the house…rather the mansion coming into my view. I unbuckled my seatbelt as my Uncle slowed down and I heard thumping music coming from the house. There were several cars around the house and I slid out of the car frowning at my Aunt. "I don't think two dozen cookies are going to be enough." She chuckled linking arms with me and led me through the huge driveway my Uncle and cousins behind us.

We didn't even have to knock to get in. The front door was open and several fancy looking adults were laughing loud, holding champagne glasses walking about the huge house. I clung onto my Aunt as she led me through the house saying hi to people quietly. As we made it to the kitchen I saw two huge French doors wide open, leading out to the even bigger backyard completely decked out. But instead of walking out to it, which is where I heard the thumping, and surprising rap music come from she took us to the kitchen. Standing by the sink holding a beer bottle standing tall smiling at a few guys talking to me was a man who I had to assume was Logan's dad. "David Mitchell!" My Aunt let me go and walked to David, who smiled bigger and out stretched his arms, pulling her in for a tight hug. My uncle gently touched my back and walked in behind my Aunt walking to the women next to David, who was probably his wife. I stood watching awkwardly as the adults embraced each other and started talking. I shoved my hands into the tiny pockets on my shorts and sighed out watching my cousins reaching up on the counters grabbing hand full of chips. "David, we are so happy you're home." My aunt wrapped around the women and all of them smiled at each other.

"I am too. And thank you for the cookies. Jo Ann knows how to make me feel at home. 50 of our closest friends and your homemade oatmeal raisin cookies." I smirked knowing my Aunt's cookies were in fact that good and looked around at the huge, beautiful kitchen. "This must be Lucy." I snapped my head up fast and looked at the man as he started to walk towards me. "My son said you just moved here from New York to live with your Aunt and Uncle." I nodded feeling my cheeks flush as my Uncle reached out and squeezed my shoulder. "Well, welcome to the town. If you ever need anything…literally anything our house is always open." I nodded smiling small and cleared my throat.

"Thank you. And thank you for your service." He chuckled and took a swig of his beer as my aunt walked to me, linked with the woman still.

"Sweetie…all the kids are out back if you'd like to join them. From what I hear from all of the boys you made quite the impression." I swallowed hard as my Aunt giggled walking to a counter grabbing a bottle of wine and wine glass. I sighed out and nodded walking towards the huge open French doors. As I stepped out I glanced behind me to see my Aunt and Uncle already talking with their friends and breathed out hard.

I walked slowly out onto the beautiful dark wood deck and glanced around see at least 30 kids all laughing, holding red solo cups grinding on each other. I knew it was a party for a solider, but these kids made it seem like it was for them. They all looked around to be my age and I made a mental note of how cute some of the guys were. But as I stepped out further onto the deck I saw down on the grass some kids sitting in lawn chairs around a fire blazing, all laughing loudly. There were several girls sitting on the laps of several guys all laughing loudly and drinking from their cups. I sighed out glancing around the deck and raised my head up seeing a nice wooden bar with soda cans and water bottles on it. I started to make my way to it seeing three girls standing around it talking with each other quietly. I walked to the other side of the bar knowing none of them were looking at me and grabbed an un-opened can of Dr. Pepper. "All I'm saying Camille is sooner or later you need to tell him you're going to school in Las Vegas. Logan deserves to know the love of his life is not going to be going to school with him." I frowned taking a sip of my soda and glanced over to them. One of the girls, the one in the middle, put her head back looking up at the dark sky above her and shook her head. Her girlfriends on either side of her gave her dirty looks but they all laughed.

"Logan has had his whole life mapped out for him since he was born. We both knew he was either going to be a doctor or a lawyer. I'm not going to stand in his way of following his dream."

"You mean his parents dream." Camille snapped her head to the girl on her right, a blonde with a large chest barely being held in by a cute little white sun dress. "Yeah Logan's smart and he likes to study medicine, but does he want to actually follow in his mom's footsteps?" Camille shrugged softly and started to turn to me, so I looked away fast. I took another huge gulp of my drink and closed my eyes tight hoping they didn't notice me eves dropping. The girls went quiet, so my brain told me I was in the clear. I lowered my drink and opened my eyes setting the drink on the bar.

"You're Lucy, aren't you?" I snapped my head back to the girls and frowned seeing them all staring at me. "Yeah. You moved here from New York." Camille paused and gave a small smile leaning forward. "I know you don't know me but the whole town is talking about you." I tucked some hair behind my ear and looked down fiddling with my nails. "I'm Camille." I glanced up to see her getting off her seat and walking towards me, hand out stretched. I took it and shook her hand softly smiling. "These are my girlfriends, Jessica," She glanced over her shoulder to the blonde who walked to me big smile and took a sip of her drink. "And this is Sammy." I looked over to the brunette, short girl who also approached me extending her hand. "I love this outfit. So…90's grunge meets actually good taste in fashion." I blushed looking down at my clothes and shrugged.

"Thanks…I think." The girls laughed in front of me and I looked up to see them all staring at me. "Nice to meet you guys. I was convinced I had something wrong with me since no one has talked to me since this." Camille rolled her eyes and to my surprise she linked her arm with mine and started to lead me away from the bar. Jessica took my other arm and walked me towards the stairs of the deck leading down to a huge landscape of a huge pool and a lot of grass. "This place is unbelievable. What do you have to do to own a place like this?"

"Well Logan's mom is the hospital director at the only level 1 trauma hospital in our area. She makes more money than any of us ever will in our lives." I nodded to Camille who was bouncing her head along to the old school gangster rap song playing in the background.

"And that DILF of a guy Logan calls his dad is a very respected, high ranking Colonel in the US Army. He gets paid pretty well." I looked to Jessica and nodded watching her wave at a few guys walking past us. When we got to the grass I glanced around to the fire pit and then to the pool. Just as we stopped walking I heard a lot of laughter and turned my head to see two guys running towards the pool, in only their underwear and smirked. "God damnit! James don't you dare!" One of the guys snapped his head to us and instead of going into the water he started to run to us. "You said we could go out after this! Don't jump in that pool!" I braced myself for his impact, but he slowed down quick. Jessica let my arm go just as James bent slightly and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" She slapped his back, but it was no use. James ran to the pool and jumped in, Jessica screaming the whole way. I couldn't help but laugh with everyone else as the other guy running with him, jumped in. When they appeared, Jessica was smiling but she was jumping on James, pushing him under the water.

"How has she not killed him yet?" I looked over to Sammy who rolled her eyes walking to the edge of the pool, hands on her hips. She was wearing a pair of high waisted shorts like me, with a cute crop top on top, and cute wedges on her feet. "Carlos…you were supposed to come with me while our parents talk so they don't murder each other." The other guy, Carlos who was with James in the Café this after noon pulled himself up and out of the pool right by Sammy and quickly kissed her cheek not getting her wet.

"Sorry. The guys and I were…" He stopped and she shook her head turning away from him walking back to us. "Babe…" Sammy gave a look to Camille who squeezed my arm and pulled me along to go with her, following Sammy. "Sam." I glanced back noticing Carlos was…super buff. He had a tattoo on his chest but Camille turning us made me look back ahead and to my ultimate surprise walked us towards Logan and Kendall. I swallowed hard noticing Kendall was laying on a pool chair, black skinny jeans on, and a plain black shirt. He was wearing sunglasses which was defiantly out of place but still looked good. Logan was sitting next to him in another chair and was looking at his phone, talking quietly. When we got close enough to them Sammy continued walking past, shooting them both a dirty look as she went. Camille sighed and let me go turning slightly to look at me.

"I'll be right back. Try and calm her down." She went to Logan who was now standing and kissed his lips softly. "Will you sit with her. She's brand new and alone." I breathed out my nose hard hating that this brand-new girl who reminded me a lot of my Aunt, was worried about me but let it go. I shoved my hands into my pockets as she hurried past Logan quietly calling Sam's name. As soon as she was gone Kendall shot up in his chair and stood next to Logan. He pulled his sunglasses off his face and I realized quick why he was wearing them.

"So I'm gonna take a stab in the dark here and assumed Sam got pissed off because you guys were off getting high?" Kendall smirked slightly, and I laughed taking the seat Logan just got up from. He quickly sat down next to me and Kendall sat across from me. "Sam doesn't partake?"

"No. And her parents already don't think he's good enough for her." I looked over to Logan who was slipping his phone into his jean pocket. "The fact that he keeps fucking up in school and smoking pot doesn't help." I nodded crossing one leg over the other noticing I got Kendall's attention when I did. "So Camille already seems to be friendly to you."

"Is that weird?" Logan laughed, and I did too looking over at Kendall who was still staring at me. "You know you were kind of flirty today at my Aunt's place. Do you think that's fair to your very nice and sweet girlfriend?" I turned to Logan who blushed looking away shaking his head.

"I wasn't flirting. I was just being friendly. Everyone always confuses the two."

"I wonder why?" He looked at me and I shook my head leaning forward a little putting my hands together.

"If you want to see flirting wait tell I leave this guy alone with you." With that Logan stood up and gently slapped Kendall's shoulder walking away from us. Just like that. I tensed up seeing Kendall watch Logan walk away shaking his head softly.

"It's good to see you're not sporting a terrible band shirt anymore." He looked to me quick and leaned forward. I could smell a nice cologne but also the faint smell of pot.

"Are you just wearing that AC/DC shirt, so people ask you if you know more than just TNT and get to school them on quote un quote good music?" I smirked raising an eyebrow and he shook his head. "Who is you're favorite band?"

"Zeppelin." He nodded slowly sitting back and reaching in his jean pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "What about you?" He pulled a cigarette out of the pack and threw it to the small table in between our two chairs.

"Depends." He put the cigarette to his lips and lit it quick closing his eyes as he set the lighter also on the table. "Right now I'm gonna say Metallica cause it really seemed to piss you off." I chuckled and watched him exhale his smoke. He leaned forward again, and I quickly reached out and grabbed the smoke from him. He let me take it and watched as I skillfully took a drag and inhaled deep. "So you listen to classic rock, you read Herman Melvin, and you smoke?" I exhaled slowly giving him his cigarette back and raised both eyebrows. "Can I assume you're perfect or are you going to make me find out for myself?" I laughed scooting even closer to him biting my bottom lip. "I guess I should warn you I'm pretty perfect myself."

"Besides the fact that…"

"I'm a Metallica fan, I know." I laughed and so did he. He looked me up and down once before looking away making his Adam's apple bob up and down a few times. "Damn you're beautiful." I blushed looking down and started to chip at the fading light red nail polish on my nails. "I'm sorry about your parents too." I looked up fast as he took another drag of his cigarette eyeing me closely. When he lowered it, he opened his mouth again, but I beat him to the punch.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" He exhaled slowly watching me as I stood up and grabbed the cigarette again. As I took a drag he stood gently setting a hand on my hip. I took in a deep breath of the sweet smooth smoke before flicking the cigarette off to the side. He smiled small and glanced around grabbing my hand dangling next to my body and started to lead me to the side of the house where there was a door leading back inside. I hoped my Aunt and Uncle, and cousins didn't see me going off somewhere private with the literal epitome of bad boy. But a part of me wanted people to see me going off with Kendall. Maybe instead of breathing down my neck about I should be feeling about my dead parents, they would warn me to stay away from the town bad boy. I could only hope.

 **Hiya!**

 **I know I seem to do this a lot…I write a bunch and then ghost for like 5 or so months, and I'm sorry. I also know a lot of people haven't been writing and reading BTR fanfic anymore but I love to write, and I love to use those characters, so there you have it.**


	2. Chapter 2

A huge part of me couldn't believe I was laying completely nude on top of a guy I didn't even know. He didn't seem to mind that I was basically sprawled out over top of him, gently tracing a scar on his left peck. And I didn't mind that his hand resting on my back was slowly and softly tracing up and down my spine. I was sweaty and so was he so instead of being embarrassed about how gross I felt, I just snuggled deeper into him. I was looking at the wall by the bed we were on and got stuck staring at the poster of a concert that happened just a few weeks ago. It was for a screamo band that I had heard of before but never got to see live. What ever room we were in, I felt jealous for the person who got to go to that show. "So, I take it that wasn't your first time?" I shut my eyes slowly and smiled pushing deeper into him.

"What gave me away?"

"Well I'm fucking hung, and you took it like a champ." I shot up fast and glared down at the sort of red faced guy I just had sex with after knowing only for a few minutes. He laughed sitting up as well, gently brushing hair out of my face and kissing my lips softly.

"Just so you know…" I slowly readjusted on the bed and sat on my butt keeping very close to him. He kept a hand on the side of my face gently rubbing under my eye with his thumb. "I don't think I've ever had sex with a guy I don't know." He chuckled and looked down putting his other hand on my bare thigh.

"If it makes you feel better I've only been with one girl and only had sex like three times."

"That explains it all." He glanced up, both of us smirking touching the other still. "Whose bed is this?" He laughed glancing around the room and nodded towards the wall by the door. I glance back to it and frowned seeing a picture of Kendall in a hockey uniform next to the man and women who I knew to be Logan's parents. "You live here?" I turned back to him suddenly wanting to know everything about Kendall as he laid back on his bed.

"Yeah…my dad left me and my mom and sister when I was about 13." I nodded carefully crawling over him, straddling his waist, letting him dig his fingertips into my thighs. "My mom tried her best to raise us since then but last Christmas her breast cancer spread too much and killed her." I froze seeing his eyes dart around my face shrugging. "Instead of moving to somewhere in Kansas City with my deadbeat family, Logan's parents took me in." I opened my mouth but one of his hands reached up fast cupping under my breast and shook his head. "My sister didn't want to stay here so she moved to Kansas City." I nodded slowly sitting back a little feeling his flaccid dick brush against my inner thigh. "Can I take you out on a date?" I looked up ahead of me at the wall above his head board as both his hands started to roam and rub my body.

"Usually you ask the girl out before taking her to bed." I felt him sit up and glanced down at his face as one of his hands roamed down to between my legs and rubbed onto my sweet spot gently. I moaned quietly putting both hands on his shoulders and closed my eyes.

"If I recall correctly you asked me to go somewhere private. And you shoved your hand in my pants first. Not the other way around." I smirked opening my eyes and moved both hands up to his neck, holding gently. "I could really see myself falling for you." I could tell I was blushing which just egged him on even more. "I could also see you falling for me. I'm pretty irresistible." I rolled my eyes pushing away from him and jumped off his bed scooping up my bra and panties on the floor. "Wait…are you leaving?" I pulled my panties on and turned to him watching him also getting off his bed.

"If my Uncle knew about this…"

"Right." He pulled his boxers on and flicked on the light by his bed illuminating the whole room. "Your Uncle is the sheriff, isn't he?" I laughed snapping my bra on and walked to the small bathroom in his room.

"He's a nice enough guy. Just super old fashioned." I turned the light on and frowned at my messed-up hair and smudged lipstick. I quickly turned the sink on and cupped my hands filling them with cold water.

"So, by old fashioned you mean I need to court you and shit before having sex with you." I laughed out loud as I washed my face hearing him moving around in his room. "Listen…umm…" I turned off the water and grabbed a dark blue towel looking out into his room. He was in front of his dresser, his back to me. He had his jeans back on along with his shoes but was still shirtless. "I don't…I'm not that kind of guy to go around and kiss and tell so you don't have to worry about that."

"How did you know I was worried about that?" He chuckled deep and low and I set the towel on the counter turning off the light as I left the bathroom. "I guess I just don't want to be know as the new girl who already slept with someone. At my last high school, the minute after you had sex with someone the whole damn school knew." I grabbed my shorts and started to pull them on as he turned to me pulling on another black t shirt. "My ex…he liked to talk and the first time we had sex I got a call 5 minutes after the fact from one of my girlfriends telling me it was all over Twitter. I was crowned a slut and hated it." As his shirt fell around him, he walked to me, while also grabbing my shirt. He gave it to me and shook his head as I pulled my shirt on over my head.

"I don't think you're a slut." I smirked nodding as he watched me dress in front of him, keeping his hands in his pockets. "You never answered my question to a date." As I bent down pulling my vans on my feet I had this weird new feeling crash over me. Kendall, while he was a great time in bed, and funny, he seemed to be genuinely kind. He was sweet, and a great giver in bed. After slipping on both shoes I stood up straight and walked into him wrapping my arms around his body. He quickly raised one hand and tangled it in my hair on the side, while the other hand cupped my back gently.

"I would love to." He smiled big at that and leaned down quick. He captured my lips in his and we shared a sweet kiss. He pulled away first, putting his other hand on my face and shook his own head.

"We should get back out there before people realize were gone." I nodded lowering my arms from around him and let him gently push me towards the door. He reached out fast and grabbed the handle unlocking it, and then pulling it open. He let me walk out first setting a hand on my lower back as he led me down a long, beautifully decorated hallway. When we approached the stairs, he removed his hand from my back and started to walk right next to me running a hand through his hair. Just as we almost got to the bottom, I noticed several lipstick stains on his skin and grabbed him fast. He gave me a concerned look, but I quickly went to work at wiping at the red marks as best I could. He was smiling as I was doing it and pulled his phone out, looking at his reflection in the screen. "You don't want people to know we even just made out."

"Your friends I have no problem but my Uncle…" He chuckled and so did I, getting the last of the marks off.

"I may be re-thinking this whole thing since your Uncle has a gun collection." I rolled my eyes and continued down the last few steps hearing loud music and talking, still. I pulled out my phone and frowned at the time. It was almost midnight. Which meant we were up in his room for a little over two hours. "I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll see you out there." He gave a soft kiss to my head and gently rubbed over my ass just as I started to turn around to see him. He was already turned around and going towards the bathroom. I sighed out and put my phone back in my pocket heading towards the kitchen where I could distinctly hear my Aunt's laugh.

I walked into the kitchen slowly seeing my Aunt and Logan's mom sitting at the island wine glasses half empty, laughing loudly. I sighed out and made a movement to go to her, but someone grabbed my arm and spun me gently. I relaxed a little seeing as it was just Camille and let her pull me out to the backyard. "So, Logan told me he left you alone with Kendall." She linked our arms together again and I smirked over at her as she looked straight ahead. "That my dear was two hours ago. Care to explain your absence and the hickey on your neck?" I blushed looking away from her and set my hand on my neck feeling around for a swollen part. When I found it, I kept my fingers over it and try to think of ways I could hide it from my Uncle and Aunt. "I have some concealer you can use when we ask your Aunt and Uncle if you can come hang out with us tonight."

"Hang out where?" As I asked, she led me down to the fire pit where Logan, James, Jennifer, Carlos and Sam where all sitting around. Sam was curled up into a ball on Carlos's lap both looking at James as he told his story he was telling. He was leaning forward on a bench with Jennifer next to him, sitting back one hand on his back looking at her phone. As we got closer Camille letting me go so she could sit next to Logan on the arm rest of his chair all five of them turning to look at me, I shoved my hands into my short pockets.

"God damn Kendall works fast." I frowned at James who sat back shaking his head. "Did you guys make out up there for the past two hours or did you get to know each other?" I sat down in a lawn chair crossing one leg over the other and smirked at him.

"Do you know how much you can learn from someone just by kissing?" James chuckled looking over at Jennifer who was grinning big at me.

"Well as one of his good friends, I give you my blessing. Kendall deserves a nice girl and you seem nice. Besides…you guys have a lot in common from what I've heard." I frowned opening my mouth to ask her what she meant but the sigh from Sam made me look to her as she sort of sat up.

"It's not just what they have in common though. Kendall has been depressed for so long since Jo left." I frowned opening my mouth again to ask who Jo was but again I was cut off.

"Kendall was only depressed because that's when his mom died." I sat up a little feeling like I wanted to find Kendall and give him a big hug. "Wasn't it you Logan, who told me Kendall couldn't have cared less Jo left, since he wanted to break up with her anyway?" I gave James a weird look from over the fire just as a body fell onto the grass next to me. I lowered my leg from the other seeing Kendall glaring at his friends around the fire all suddenly very quiet.

"Having a nice history lesson?" I gently reached out and set a hand on his shoulder making him turn to me giving a half smile. He put a black baseball cap on, backwards and smelled like he spritzed some cologne on himself. "So, are we going out right now or what?"

"Yes, but we need to make sure Marie and Mike are okay with her tagging along." They all started to stand and so did I turning to Camille.

"And where am I going to be tagging along too?" Camille simply smiled big at me taking Logan's hand in hers and leading him away. I frowned turning to Kendall who put his arm around my back sort of pushing me along after Camille and Logan. "No one is going to tell me?" I heard Kendall's laugh but still no one responded.

I was only half surprised my Aunt and Uncle let me go out with these 7 kids I barely knew to a place they called the cliffs. Only half surprised because they were both getting drunk. My Aunt worried when I would be home, but Camille said if I wanted I could crash at her place with the other two girls. Aunt Marie was okay with it and just like that we were piling into a huge SUV. I was put in the middle row seat, in the middle seat between Kendall and James who both argued about who got to pick the music. In the end Logan, who was driving, let Camille put her music on, which all of us except Sam and Jennifer, complained about. It was playlist of top 40 pop songs that made me want to scream but kept quiet. I sort of leaned into Kendall who had his arm up on the seat behind my head, almost to say you can cuddle in here. So I did. Because I didn't know about any of the things they were talking about, about the school, their other friends and the places they grew up in, I stayed quiet. I couldn't believe I was hanging out with 7 kids I didn't know. I couldn't believe they wanted to hang out with me. Honestly, I was still surprised Kendall and I had sex so soon. But I was grateful for the chance to forget about everything. To forget about the fact that just three weeks ago I walked into my home in New York to see the bloody, murdered bodies of my parents. To forget that multiple people, cops and family alike, told me to always check my surroundings because the people who killed my mom and dad might come after me to. No matter how many people I told I wanted to move to Minnesota to live with my mom's sister and her husband, I really didn't have a choice. No one thought it was safe for me in New York. That made me terrified.

I got lost in my scary, sad thoughts and didn't realize everyone was getting out of the car, until a hand rubbed my bare arm making me turn to Kendall. He was giving me a weird look and I smirked pulling the seatbelt off me. "You alright?" I nodded gently patting his leg. He only nodded sliding out of the car putting a hand out for me. I took it letting him help me down from the car as I took in where we were. It was nearly pitch black out except for the occasional flash of a flash light or phone. I kept my fingers interlocked with Kendall's as he started to lead us to a thick patch of trees. We had parked in some dirt and everyone was starting to go into the trees, like it was normal. "So…I'm not really an outside type." I leaned up to Kendall's ear making him laugh as he let my hand go and quickly pulled me into him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked ahead of us swallowing hard.

"That must be bizarre. To come from the concrete jungle to a small tiny town with forest surrounding all of it." I nodded but shrugged at the same time. "Don't worry. The stupid shit we do out in the woods is innocent. And you don't have to do any of it." I nodded again and gripped tighter onto Kendall seeing the trees getting bigger, and closer together. "SO with no forest to run wild in, what did you do in the big apple?"

"Well…go to games, concerts, and plays. Sit in small hole in the wall cafes and read for hours." I saw him nod from the corner of my eye and I smirked. "A lot more exciting than hiking through a dark forest." He laughed loudly as someone got next to me and pulled me away from Kendall. I frowned at Jennifer who smiled at me raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you guys got to know each other already?" I blushed turning to Kendall who also smiled and got in front of us, pushing some low hanging branches to the side for us. Jennifer walked through the thick first pulling me along with her. I tensed up hearing the others laughing ahead of us and glanced around Jennifer's body gasping out quietly. As I stepped around Jennifer I felt my eyes grow wide seeing the beautiful scene in front of me.

The others were standing on the edge of a cliff all slowly starting to take their clothes off. The moon, which was full, was shining bright almost in the middle of the horizon, setting up a perfect picture moment. On either side of the moon were two mountain peaks. I couldn't help but smile as I got closer to the edge and saw a black, still lake about 30 feet below us. I heard a soft wow escape my lips as I got right next to Camille who was pulling her sundress off, over her head. "Still think the city is more exciting?" I turned over to Kendall and smirked watching him pull his shirt off.

"You guys jump from here?" He nodded tossing his baseball cap on his shirt on the ground and started to kick out of his shoes. "I want to jump." He turned to me eyebrows raised and I smirked pulling my shirt out from my shorts. As my shirt come up over my head I turned to see everyone else still disrobing and smirked.

"Make sure you jump straight down. Don't do anything crazy." I looked to Kendall who was now down to his boxers rubbing his hands together hard and fast. He grabbed me quick and pulled me back a little while I undid my pants. I turned to see why and smiled wide seeing James backing up from the cliff, also down to his boxers. When he was far enough back he took off running right to the cliff. As soon as he jumped off he did a flip in the air and yelled out all the way down. I glanced over the cliff quick and couldn't help my adrenaline rush hearing the splash down at the bottom of cliff. I slipped out of my shorts quick and turned back to Kendall extending my hand. He looked my body up and down a few times making me sort of blush, but he took my hand anyway.

"Don't let me go." He nodded squeezing my hand and just like that…we jumped.


End file.
